Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style)
NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Steenee (Pokemon) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Anger - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Bing Bong - Chas Finster (Rugrats) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Kiwitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Cool Girl - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Mizz Snoots (Moshi Monsters) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Shy (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Stu (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Pinky and The Brain (Animaniacs) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style) - Elsa We Should Cry *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style) - Princess Daisy Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style) - Grumpy Bear My Bad *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style) - Mr. Nervous Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Sadness Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Disgust Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Anger Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Anderson Category:NewYorkLooneyNelvanaLoonatics877 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG